Order of the Precious Blood
The Order of the Precious Blood are an Order Minoris, located upon the Agri-World of Laconia which is situated in the Segmentum Tempestus. The Order is one of the more recently founded and, as such, is yet to distinguish itself on the battlefield. However, the Sisters are filled with zeal, awaiting the opportunity to do so. History As an agri-world located on the edge of the Segemntum Tempestus, the inhabitants of Laconia did not think themselves worthy of the attention of the many dangers in the universe. However, in 989983.M41, they were to learn how wrong they were. Dark Eldar Reavers fell upon the planet's main city of Pellana, the initial assault virtually wiping out the Imperial Guard detachment stationed there. So quickly did the attack come that the people barely had time to evacuate the very young and elderly to a system of caves located north of the city. The remnants of the Imperial Guards put up a valiant defence but there numbers were too few and the Dark Eldar's weapons too powerful. Following the razing of Pellana, a frenzied blood lust came upon the reavers and they continued their progress towards the caves where the survivors were hidden. It seemed as if none would survive the assault when a 16 year old girl, the daughter of one of the farmers, took up a fallen weapon and rallied her friends in a last ditch defence. Astrid, for that was her name, was able to inspire the rag tag group of survivors and, aided by their defensible position, they were able to hold out for three days. Time and again, the Dark Eldar assaulted the positions and, time and again, they were repulsed. During these times, it is said that Astrid was always where the fighting was heaviest. On the third, and final morning of the battle, the Reavers launched their most frenzied assault yet. Ordering the oldest and youngest deeper into the caverns, Astrid led a group of teenegers in an attempt to buy time for the others to escape. When she ran out of ammunition, she faced the Reaver Commander and was able to defeat him in single combat. Mortally wounded, Astrid was found kneeling over the body of her foe by Balthasar, Master of the 5th Company of Dark Angels who had been trailing the Dark Eldar for some time. According to those who witnessed the Astartes arrival, the entire squad of Dark Angels knelt in honour of the young girl who had fought such a valiant battle against overwhelming odds. Because of the valour, and the reverence shown by those whom she saved, the Ecclesiarch, Decius XXIII declared her to be a martyr and a saint, saying that the spirit of the Emperor had been with her. Following discussion between the Ecclesiarch and the Abbess Sanctorum, the decision was made to found a new Order Minoris. The new Order, given the title The Order of the Precious Blood, was to be located upon the planet of Laconia. Its principal mission would be to guard the shrine and tomb of Saint Astrid, built within the caves that were the site of her great triumph and ultimate sacrifice. Forces As an new order, The Precious Blood is small but their numbers are growing. Units Squad Hippolyta - Celestian Squad Personnel Canoness Marianne le Corbeau Celestian Superior Cassandra Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Imperium Category:Orders Militant Category:Segmentum Tempestus Category:Convent Sanctorum Category:Inquisition